


i still get jealous

by aghamora



Series: Flaurel Ficlets [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghamora/pseuds/aghamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being confronted with Laurel and Kan making out on the front porch is definitely not high up on the list of ways Frank prefers to start his week. He seethes, but stalks past them without a word. They don’t notice, and he doesn’t bother to reprimand them, lest he come across as jealous.</p><p>Which he’s not, for the record. He doesn’t get jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i still get jealous

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: could you maybe write something where frank sees her with kan & gets jealous & confronts her?

Being confronted with Laurel and Kan making out on the front porch is definitely not high up on the list of ways Frank prefers to start his week.

He steps out of his car and crosses the street, and that’s when he sees them, cozying up and laughing quietly at some inside joke. There’s a bright smile on Laurel’s face, her eyes twinkling in a way that Frank had (apparently erroneously) assumed was reserved only for him.

He seethes, but stalks past them without a word. They don’t notice, and he doesn’t bother to reprimand them, lest he come across as jealous.

Which he’s not, for the record. He doesn’t get  _jealous_.

He goes straight for the coffee pot like a heat-seeking missile, pouring himself a cup to alleviate the dull pounding in his head. It isn’t long before he hears footsteps behind him, and when he turns he finds Laurel there, heading for the coffee as well.

“Hey,” she greets.

“You’re here,” he feigns surprise, and takes the passive-aggressive route. “Thought you’d be too busy to show up today.”

Laurel frowns. “W-what’re you talking about?”

“Why don’t you ask your little boyfriend?”

“What?” She blinks. Then, understanding floods her eyes. “Is this because of Kan?”

He keeps his eyes on the coffee pot as he pours, trying way too hard to sound nonchalant. “You really got a thing for public displays of affection on the porch, huh?”

“Are you…” she narrows her eyes. “Are you…  _jealous_?”

He scoffs. “I don’t get jealous.”

“You are,” she observes with a smile. “You’re jealous.”

Dammit. This is not going how he’d planned at all. Not that he’d really  _planned_ this, that is, but it kind of pisses him off how easily Laurel can see right through him.

“No, I’m not.”

Laurel just moves closer to him and gives him a doubtful look that lets him know she doesn’t believe that for a second.

“Fine,” he relents. “Yeah, I’m jealous. Can you blame me? The porch is our spot.”

“Our spot?” she echoes, amused.

Realizing how stupid that had sounded, Frank picks up his mug and turns to go.

“Forget it.”

“Wait,” she calls after him, before he can take even two steps away.

Frank stops in his tracks. Of course he does. He hates it, but he’d do just about anything for her, if she only asked.

Slowly, Laurel walks over to where he stands, biting her lower lip and moving closer, until her breasts are all but pressed up against his chest. She leans in, and his pulse quickens, but instead of kissing him on the lips, she just places a light kiss on his cheek and pulls away.

“I wasn’t trying to make you jealous,” she breathes. “You’re right. The porch is our spot.”

Laurel turns and leaves him with that. He grinds his teeth as he follows her, suddenly very aware of just how fucking deep he’s in.


End file.
